


The Cubs at Play

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arslan's the eldest of her siblings with her younger siblings really looking up to her, F/M, She really admires her parents, So one of my personal headcanons for Arslan is the fact, for being around them, that a lot of times she hates being away from home. The letters she gets from, that she's HUGE on family. Like she loves her so much in fact, them helps her a lot though even though they could never properly substitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He didn't know whether to feel grateful or regretful for her beautiful smile.





	The Cubs at Play

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, I was gonna write some more for other fandoms of mine but lol I'm really pushing it cuz it's almost 4 in the morning. Let me take a minute to give a shoutout to The_Winter_Phoenix!:D Don't think I haven't noticed the kudos u left on A Post-Match Get Together and A Father-Son Sit Down and don't think that I'm not incredibly appreciative.:) Thank u very much!:D To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“You’re cute. Be my knight.”

           

Nadir blinked up at the young girl standing before him, her hands clasped behind her back, lips in a cheerful smile. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he sat staring up at the child. Whelp, it looks like his sandwich would have to wait for the time being. Nadir chuckled, rising up from the picnic blanket he’d been sitting on. “Be your prince, eh? Sure!”

           

“Yay!” the girl cheered. The dark skinned girl grinned, pointing a finger at her older sister’s teammate. “Okay, as princess, I order you to give me a piggyback ride.”

           

Nadir smiled patiently, turning around before squatting down. “Ready to go, Your Majesty?”

           

“Yup!” The blonde girl hopped on the older boy’s back, securing her arms around his neck as he rose up. “Onwards, my knight!”

           

Arslan took her eyes off Nadir and Jade to look at her giggling mother.

           

“How cute!” the woman chirped, beaming. The stunning woman smiled teasingly at her daughter. “And he _is_ rather cute, don’t you think, Arslan?”

           

Arslan sighed, rolling her eyes. “Mother…”

           

The woman giggled behind a dark hand.

           

Arslan brushed a blonde strand out of her eyes, smiling softly as she watched Nadir pace around with her younger sister on his back, the boy changing direction every time Jade lifted a finger to bark an order.

           

“Wes!”

           

Arslan glanced over at the pair of triplets that were her younger brothers. Ken and Ian stood at both sides of Wes, Wes’s eyes remaining firmly on the pages of the book in his lap.

           

“We’re gonna go play with Nadir and Jade,” Ian said. “Wanna come with us?”

           

Wes didn’t bother looking up, flipping to the next page of his book as he said, “No thanks.”

           

Ken scoffed. “Don’t you get tired of being such a nerd all the time?” Ken nudged Ian. “C’mon, Ian!”

           

Arslan watched the pair bound off toward Nadir.

           

“Walk toward that apple tree, my knight!” Jade ordered. “Your princess craves an apple.”

           

Nadir smiled. “As you wish, prin—”

           

“Halt!”

           

Nadir did just as the childlike voice commanded, freezing before turning his head in the direction of Arslan’s brothers. Thank god Wes wore glasses because if he didn’t, trying to determine which triplet was which would’ve been a much bigger pain. He was well aware that Ken and Ian were the ones before him, internally groaning at being unable to tell who was who.

           

Ken grinned, teeth showing. “Ian and I are bandits!”

           

“Yeah!” Ian chimed in. “Let’s get ‘em, Ken!”

           

Nadir smiled, letting the rowdy duo charge toward him, their excited cries cutting through the air. Nadir raised his leg, gazing calmly down at the boy clinging to it. He raised his arm next, raising an amused eyebrow at the second boy attached to the appendage.

           

“Do you give up, knight?” Ian grinned, tightening his hold around the teen’s arm.

           

“Of course he doesn’t!” Jade answered for Nadir. “My knight, you must defend us from these evil bandits!”

           

“My princess has spoken,” Nadir smiled. “So I must fight on.”

           

“Then so must we!” Ken cried.

           

Arslan giggled as she watched Nadir try shaking her brothers off.

           

“Poor guy.”

           

Arslan smiled over at Wes. “You sure? From here, it looks like Nadir’s having fun.”

           

Wes chose not to reply, adjusting his glasses.

           

Nadir grinned, glad to finally have his arm and leg free again. The gentle boy looked toward the bunch still residing on the picnic blanket, unexpectedly meeting the eyes of Arslan. She had the most beautiful smile on her face and it was directed at him! Nadir gaped, completely taken aback at her beauty.

           

“He’s distracted! Now’s our chance to attack, Ken!”

           

Nadir yelped in surprise as one of the boys leapt right on to his shoulders, the torso pressed against his face rendering him completely unable to see. He gasped as he lost his balance, sighing in relief when he was able to right himself. He didn’t know who was blocking his vision but he’d really appreciate it if they got off him pretty soon. Because sooner or later, it was gonna start getting difficult for him to breathe.

           

Jade frowned. “Hey! Get off, Ken! You’re gonna make me let go of Nadir!”

           

Ken stuck his tongue out at his sister. “Never!”

           

A deep chuckled sounded from next to her. Arslan glanced at her father.

           

“I think Jade and the boys just found their favorite new playmate,” the man smiled.

           

Arslan let out a chuckle of her own, giving the lively scene before her her attention again. “They’ve certainly taken quite the shine to Nadir.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:)


End file.
